


"She's really something, isn't she?"

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity Ficlet [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	"She's really something, isn't she?"

“She’s really something, isn’t she?” Quentin whistled in awe as Felicity scrolled through information on the screens in front of him and Oliver. Oliver could hear her breathing through the comm in his ear and smiled, picturing her rolling back and forth in the desk chair—her desk chair—intent on her task.

“And, we did it! It’s done!” Felicity announced with a gleeful, proud tone.

“It was all you, Felicity” Oliver said quietly, and with that the comms went silent. He turned around to thank Quentin, and was met by the detectives inquisitive expression.

“Yes, detective?” he asked in a normal tone, as Quentin had recently found out exactly who Oliver Queen was.

“You’re different with her. Felicity, I mean,” Quentin observed, “You don’t seem as rough. She manages to bring out another side of both Oliver Queen and the Arrow.”

Oliver stared at Quentin a moment, trying to understand the meaning behind his words.

“She’s the only person I’ve never had to hide from,” Oliver deadpans, deciding not to keep that from him. And it’s true: she knew everything bad about him, and everything good. He didn’t have to filter anything around her, he could just be. She was his best friend.

“Well how about that,” Quentin said with a knowing smirk, patting Oliver’s shoulder before walking out of the tech room.

A small sniffle filled Oliver’s ear, and he realized with a start that Felicity hadn’t turned the comms off at all, she had just been silent.

“Felicity,” he started, but didn’t know what to say after that. He didn’t think she had been listening, wouldn’t have admitted that if she had been. He didn’t want to make this harder on her—he had already pushed her away from him. He didn’t mean to hurt her.

“Oliver,” she breathed in a stuttered, emotional breath, collecting herself, “Come home.”


End file.
